Vorlage:Level2Tier
}}} | scales = Scales with player level}}} | all | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 = }}}|Tier 1}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 1 } }|Category:Tier 1 } ( })}}}} | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 = }}}|Tier 2}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 2 } }|Category:Tier 2 } ( })}}}} | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 = }}}|Tier 3}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 3 } }|Category:Tier 3 } ( })}}}} | 30 | 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 = }}}|Tier 4}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 4 } }|Category:Tier 4 } ( })}}}} | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 | 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 = }}}|Tier 5}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 5 } }|Category:Tier 5 } ( })}}}} | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 = }}}|Tier 6}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 6 } }|Category:Tier 6 } ( })}}}} | 60 | 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 = }}}|Tier 7}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 7 } }|Category:Tier 7 } ( })}}}} | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 | 76 | 77 | 78 | 79 = }}}|Tier 8}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 8 } }|Category:Tier 8 } ( })}}}} | 80 | 81 | 82 | 83 | 84 | 85 | 86 | 87 | 88 | 89 = }}}|Tier 9}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 9 } }|Category:Tier 9 } ( })}}}} | 90 | 91 | 92 | 93 | 94 | 95 | 96 | 97 | 98 | 99 = }}}|Tier 10}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 10 } }|Category:Tier 10 } ( })}}}} | 100 | 101 | 102 | 103 | 104 | 105 | 106 | 107 | 108 | 109 = }}}|Tier 11}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 11 } }|Category:Tier 11 } ( })}}}} | 110 | 111 | 112 | 113 | 114 | 115 | 116 | 117 | 118 | 119 = }}}|Tier 12}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 12 } }|Category:Tier 12 } ( })}}}} | 120 | 121 | 122 | 123 | 124 | 125 | 126 | 127 | 128 | 129 = }}}|Tier 13}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 13 } }|Category:Tier 13 } ( })}}}} | 130 | 131 | 132 | 133 | 134 | 135 | 136 | 137 | 138 | 139 = }}}|Tier 14}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 14 } }|Category:Tier 14 } ( })}}}} | 140 | 141 | 142 | 143 | 144 | 145 | 146 | 147 | 148 | 149 = }}}|Tier 15}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 15 } }|Category:Tier 15 } ( })}}}} | 150 = }}}|Tier 16}}}}}}| }}}}} }| }}} }|Category:Tier 16 } }|Category:Tier 16 } ( })}}}} | }}}|Tier 0}}} }} usage: *(1) level is the level to convert. If level = Scales, the message "Scales with player level" is displayed and linked to Category:Scalable (2). If level = All, it will be placed in Tier 1. Amy value <1 or >150 becomes Tier 0. *(2) types is Items, Equipment, Spells, etc. (plural of the information type) *(3) diff is Solo, Heroic, Epic x2, Epic x3 or Epic x4. No default! Default must be set by the calling template or this will create some VERY dumb categories! (like Tier x Solo Equipment!) *(4) type is Container, House Item, Quest Starter, etc. Creates a category link for Tier x ''' *(5) '''subtype is Furniture, Bookcase, etc. Creates a category link for Tier x () If level is not defined or is <1 or >100, or is NOT an integer number, Tier 0 is returned.